Nash Quisling
Sgt. Nash Quisling was the eldest living member of the Quisling family following the Locust emergence on E-Day. He is the brother of Ethan, Dean and Max respectively as well as the brother-figure to Gary Henderson and Joceline Smalling. Nash also heads-up Echo Seven. Personality & Traits A tall man, Nash is usually seen with some form of fool grin plastered across his face and rarely loses it; even in battle or in otherwise serious situations were others would be anything but fun-loving. His head is mostly shaved with the hair that remains being of a dark brown color. He also sports a neatly trimmed beard and maintains it to the best of his ability even whilst in the field. Spanning the length of his back is an old scar received when a Boomer blew up his cover, the resulting debris scarring him. Nash is a very fun-loving man whose attitude has been known to raise even the most depressed Gear out of their slump. In and out of duty, Nash has an inexhaustible amount of energy that seems to amp up people around him. And with his childlike humor he is constantly able to lift the spirits of his fellow Gears, even when suffering from the death of various friends as Gary still managed a smile following the scouting of Timgad Valley when he saw Nash at the bar. When off-duty he can almost always be found drinking at The Rusty Nail with his squad-mates. He considers himself among the best-of-the-best at killing Locust, drinking and chatting up women - even though all his attempts in the latter have failed when it comes to Lisa Shepard. Nash brings his inexhaustible energy to the battlefield and is usually the first in and the last out, though by no means is he reckless. He maintains you can't become a sergeant and be responsible for the lives of others without having a bit of common sense and argues that rushing headlong into enemy territory is far from sensible. This notion stems from his E-Day experience, were Nash single-handedly rescued his brothers by tying them around his body and then sneaking through the Locust Horde. Biography Early Years & Emergence Day Nash, being several years older than the eldest Quisling brother after him, remembers his early childhood and the stories his father and mother once told of the Pendulum Wars with almost perfect clarity and would often ask his parents to retell them endlessly. The son of a Tyran man and woman of military tradition and a somewhat wealthy lineage, Nash never wanted for much growing up, though by no means was he spoiled in his upbringing even when his parents were off fighting for the COG. Nash was taught to respect the elderly and woman at an early age and rarely swore either because of the influence of his nanny who stayed with him in his family home in Ephyra. He made friends fast, frequented the parks around his home and was thrilled when his first brother was born; maintaining he'd "teach him everything". He maintained the same when Dean and Max followed Ethan. But happy families didn't last. The Locust began their worldwide assault on humanity six weeks following the Pendulum wars and only a year or two following the birth of Dean and Max. Nash's father, now retired survived the initial Locust incursion which tunneled up through his kitchen floor - killing his wife almost instantly. Nash watched the stories his father told him of war come to life before his eyes though his father's sharp orders soon override everything else happening around him. Ethan, Dean and Max were secured around Nash's body and the youth told to follow closely behind and stay close. Nash sneaked through shadows and ducked past patrols with his father to offer assistance, though he too was gunned down. Nash, following his father's final wishes to get to safety, managed to sneak through the city streets he so often played in until he eventually was discovered by a COG patrol and taken to Jacinto. Those who found him couldn't believe their eyes when the three children tied to his body were alive and well, if a tad dirty. In the eyes of his brothers who heard about their rescue when they were old enough to understand it, came to view Nash as their guardian angel and as a father-figure. For they didn't remember the stories behind the man and woman who were their parents. Nash shared tales and ensured his parents were remembered for the people they were and the sacrifices they had made in the name of the COG. Nash was later inducted into the military were his actions on E-Day were recognized. He received the Sovereigns Medal for heroism in the field and assigned to Echo Seven were he first met Lisa Shepard, whom he's been trying to court since without much in the way of luck. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Following the completion of the mission, Nash was seen at The Rusty Nail with some of his fellow squad-mates. He told his younger brothers, Dean and Max, to leave Gary alone to his thoughts and that they didn't have the legs, chest or the looks to cheer him up right now. Angry at his comment, Joceline blackened his eye for inferring she wasn't a woman. Nash was later kneed in the groin when he informed Joceline that Anne was the type of woman Gary was looking for. Trivia *Nash is one of many to have received the Sovereigns Medal for heroism in the field. Behind the Scenes Nash's character is one of the only ones in the entire rooster within Gears of War: Rising Scions that has remained mostly consistent with the initial idea that led to his creation. His character hasn't been tweaked at all, nor has his personality. The only changes have been to his squad. Nash was originally written as a member of Alpha-Seven alongside Jace Stratton. His original surname was also Stratton, which would've made him a distant relative to Jace as well. This was ultimately dropped in favor of the finished product above. Category:Characters Category:Gears